


Формула страха

by outsomnia



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Slice of Life, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: У Чжунэ с его работой в Авротате для влюблённостей нет ни времени, ни возможностей. Но влюблённость его не спрашивала, да и с работой она связана напрямую.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Формула страха

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест для команды MBC.  
> бета — Shun.

_We’re wide awake now, our eyes are wide open,  
We’re running this world, we keeping it turning.  
We’re living like giants, we’re bigger than giants.  
Ya thought that we were weak, but we coming right back.  
( **League of Legends | True Damage — GIANTS** )_

Чжунэ бросил заклинание не глядя, просто подняв руку над барной стойкой, и, судя по последовавшему за этим смеху, не попал ни в кого.

Но он особо на это и не надеялся.

Ему уже давно стоило усвоить: если что-то могло пойти не так, то не так шло абсолютно всё.

Его утро началось с новостей о том, что Чживон подхватил драконью оспу — где он вообще её умудрился найти? — и ушёл на больничный. И пускай временами с этим хёном было трудно работать, потому что они никак не могли сойтись характерами, частенько спорили и даже опросы свидетелей у них получались какими-то неловкими и разрозненными, напарником тот оказался надёжным.

Чжунэ мог доверить ему свою спину, не боясь получить в неё непростительным.

Но драконья оспа, больничный, нехватка свободных сотрудников, и в итоге на новое задание Чжунэ пришлось идти с Юджином. Единственное, что он об этом Пак Юджине знал — тот был (вроде бы) многообещающим новичком, совсем недавно пополнившим ряды Авротата.

В общем-то, Чжунэ думал, ничего страшного в этой временной замене нет — в конце концов, новое дело казалось проще некуда. Проверить поступившую жалобу на то, что от какого-то кафе чуть ли не разит тёмной магией, убедиться, что это очередной ложный вызов — или найти причину и нейтрализовать её, если не ложный, — вернуться обратно. Казалось бы, что могло пойти не так?

Как оказалось, всё.

Как оказалось, это было ловушкой. Они угодили под шквал атакующих заклинаний, стоило только аппарировать. Юджина почти сразу же вырубило попавшим в него Ступефаем, и Чжунэ, которому лишь чудом удалось отбить летящие в него проклятия, пришлось поспешно оттаскивать его бессознательное тело в кафе и накладывать на здание защитные чары. В которых он был не силён и которые так угрожающе трещали при попадании каждого заклинания, что он то и дело их обновлял.

Попутно пытаясь придумать выход из этой ситуации.

Он ещё в школе читал, что периодически по всему миру появлялись подобные фанатики, считающие волшебников каким-то превосходящим классом — кажется, последний раз был в Великобритании, лет двадцать назад? — но всегда считал Корею слишком старомодной и спокойной для подобных конфликтов. Только начав работать в аврорате Чжунэ понял, как ошибался. Министерство успешно скрывало информацию от мирных жителей, чтобы не сеять панику, но Корея вовсе не была спокойной и стала эпицентром нового конфликта. Группа недовольных, окрестивших себя Чистильщиками, ратовала за прекрасный чистый мир, в котором не будет места магглам.

Многие в аврорате уже так или иначе сталкивались с ними — кого-то вызывали на место бойни, кто-то случайно оказывался посреди нападения на магглов, на кого-то совершали нападение сами Чистильщики, в очередной раз решившие избавиться от несогласных с ними. Чжунэ же обычно везло. До сегодняшнего дня.

— Эй, солдатик, ты долго прятаться собрался? — насмешливо поинтересовался женский голос, следом раздались звуки шагов, и треск отскакивающих от щита проклятий. — Неужели в министерство теперь берут трусов?

Чжунэ вздохнул. Конечно же, из всех возможных противников ему должен был достаться самый худший.

Про Сьюзан в министерстве знали абсолютно все — одна из самых идейных Чистильщиков, чуть ли не правая рука их таинственного главаря, очень любила насмехаться над своими жертвами, а потом пытать их. Большая часть поступивших в больницу из-за действия Круциатуса и Сектумсемпры оказывалась там именно из-за неё.

И сколько бы её ни пытались поймать, она каждый раз ускользала в последний момент.

Но, так или иначе, в этой ситуации чёртова Сьюзан оказалась права — он не мог отсиживаться в кафе вечно. А в одиночку идти против семерых волшебников тоже было глупо и безрассудно. Конечно, оставалась аппарация, но на её успех Чжунэ даже не надеялся. У него в повседневной жизни-то нормально аппарировать получалось далеко не всегда, а уж посреди драки и в стрессовых ситуациях его каждый раз гарантированно расщепляло. Учитывая, что ему ещё нужно было прихватить с собой бессознательного Юджина, то там уже не помогут ни целебные настойки, ни больница.

С другой стороны, они оба могли сейчас умереть мучительной смертью, и в сравнении с этим расщепление казалось не таким уж и страшным вариантом.

Умирать Чжунэ, в общем-то, совершенно не собирался. У него было ещё полно дел — закончить отчёты, заглянуть в новую пекарню возле дома, открыть подаренное Донхёком вино, побить Чану в приставке на выходных.

Ну и признаться коллеге в симпатии, в конце-то концов.

Неожиданно насмешливые комментарии Чистильщиков сменились звуками сталкивающихся заклинаний, следом последовали крики, щит вокруг здания с хлопком лопнул, и Чжунэ даже не успел выглянуть наружу, как кто-то, перелетев через барную стойку, приземлился рядом с ним. Полы мантии свисали с головы волшебника, закрывая ему обзор, но, кажется, его это ни капли не смущало — он вслепую размахивал палочкой, с лёгкостью восстанавливая защитные чары.

— Ты бы хоть защитную стойку принял что ли, — заметил он, поправляя мантию, и Чжунэ с удивлением узнал в нём главу их отдела. 

Ким Чжинхван, он же самый молодой глава авроров в истории корейского министерства магии, раздраженно сдул со лба свою чёлку. Затем наколдовал носилки Юджину, одновременно выглядывая над стойкой.

Стоило только вспомнить про симпатию. Замечательно.

Чжунэ сглотнул.

Мало того, что он угодил в нелепую ловушку и ждал чуда, так он ещё делал это в компании своего непосредственного начальства и объекта давней — длиною со всю его работу в аврорате, — влюблённости. О положительном впечатлении и хорошей репутации можно было забыть.

— На будущее: не ослабляй бдительность только потому что увидел знакомое лицо, — посоветовал Чжинхван. — Я мог бы находиться под действием Империуса или вовсе оказаться Чистильщиком под оборотным зельем. В таких вопросах лучше лишний раз перестраховаться.

Чжунэ мысленно выругался.

И правда, это же очевидные вещи, известные даже последнему новичку? Как он только мог забыть?

Видимо, в голове просто не осталось ничего кроме этой дурацкой влюблённости. Как и всякий раз при виде Чжинхвана. Хороший же из него аврор, если он не может держать свои эмоции в узде и сохранять ясность ума в любой ситуации.

— Ступефай? — спросил Чжинхван, кивнув в сторону Юнджина.

— Да, — он виновато отвел взгляд. — Это была ловушка.

— Не удивительно, — Чжинхван нахмурился. — Юнхён давно подозревает, что кто-то в аврорате сливает всю информацию Чистильщикам.

Чжунэ вздохнул, потёр лицо и вслушался в происходящее на улице — Чистильщики пытались то ли привести товарищей в чувство, то ли убрать их с дороги. Интересно, скольких Чжинхван умудрился вырубить?

Стоп. А что он вообще тут делает?

Стоило Чжунэ задать этот вопрос, как тот посмотрел на него как на дурака.

— Я же только что сказал, что среди нас завёлся предатель. Мы не можем остановить работу всего аврората, пока не вычислим его, но также мы не можем допустить, чтобы пострадало ещё больше авроров. Вот и отправляем контролировать ситуацию кого-то, кто не сильно занят. Или просим помощи у других отделов, — объяснил он и добавил: — Я хотел аппарировать сразу за вами, но, видимо, Чистильщики после вашего прибытия наложили заклинания, блокирующие аппарацию. Пришлось пешком добираться с улицы за пределами этого барьера.

Что ж, приятно было знать, что даже если бы Чжунэ решился аппарировать, из этого бы всё равно ничего не получилось.

Чжинхван закатил к локтям рукава, открывая украшенные татуировками руки — ходили слухи, что это оберегающие заклинания древнего японского рода, который поделился ими в знак благодарности за какой-то подвиг, — и, постучав палочкой по ладони, принялся накладывать защитные заклинания на свою мантию.

Он выглядел серьёзным и опасным, и глядя на него не хотелось сомневаться, в том что он — один из трёх самых сильных сотрудников министерства. Вторым в этом списке был Ким Ханбин, глава отдела борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии, а первым — сам министр магии. И если о Ханбине было известно, что он талантлив и настолько требователен, что из всего отдела с ним нормально мог работать только его заместитель, то про министра магии и вовсе ходили сплошные легенды. Говорили, он самый могущественный маг из ныне живущих. Говорили, его нельзя застать врасплох, потому что он придумывает наперед все варианты развития событий, включая самые невозможные. Говорили, он может колдовать, даже лишившись палочки. Говорили, если назвать его имя, то он узнает об этом и тут же появится, — слух, который все сотрудники министерства боялись проверять на себе, оставляя его для самых безвыходных ситуаций, — и поэтому известный под прозвищем «Дракон». 

Чжунэ, видевший своего босса каждый день, иногда даже невыспавшимся, с чашкой кофе и следами отчёта на щеке, уже и забыл, что тот, благодаря своим аналитическим способностям и огромным познаниям в боевой магии, в этом списке идет третьим.

Но вспомнил сейчас.

— Наложил на твою мантию простенькие защитные чары, — сообщил Чжинхван. — Если пропустишь несколько Ступефаев, то ничего страшного не произойдёт. Но я бы на твоём месте всё равно был поосторожнее. Сомневаюсь, что щит выдержит больше одного, ну максимум двух, Круциатусов. А на что-то более надёжное сейчас времени нет.

Чжунэ глубоко вдохнул. Внутри зарождалось нервное предвкушение — как и всякий раз перед хорошей дракой, — и от нетерпения хотелось побарабанить пальцами по полу, или постучать палочкой по столу, или просто попрыгать на ровном месте. Но он сдержался.

— Их там пятеро осталось, — тем временем продолжил Чжинхван, — должны справиться. Не пытайся одолеть Сьюзан сам, оставь её мне.

На это он кивнул. Он был реалистом и прекрасно осознавал, когда противник превосходил его по силе. Они со Сьюзан были в разной лиге, но, вероятно, Чжинхван мог с ней справиться. Хотя, спроси кто Чжунэ, он бы сказал, что нет вещей, с которыми тот не мог справиться.

Но он не был объективен.

— Тогда вперёд. — Чжинхван ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу, перехватил палочку поудобнее и снял защитные чары. В следующее мгновение он прыгнул через барную стойку, на ходу отправляя Экспеллиармус в сторону Чистильщиков.

И успешно.

Чжунэ устремился вслед за ним, быстро пригнулся, уходя от летевшей в него Сектумсемпры, взмахнул палочкой, используя усыпляющее заклинание, и недовольно цыкнул, промахнувшись. Ну, четверо на двоих — это тоже неплохо. Следующую Сектумсемпру он встретил щитом, выставляя который увидел, как один из Чистильщиков умудрился подкрасться к Чжинхвану со спины. На секунду Чжунэ показалось, что у него сердце ушло в пятки — а что, если он не успеет? А что, если тот решит не мелочиться и ударит сразу Авадой? — но, всё же, он был аврором не просто так. Петрификус получился рефлекторно — разум ещё переживал, а руки уже делали, — и угодил прямо в цель. Чистильщик, мгновенно окаменев, упал на землю, и Чжунэ испытал мстительное удовлетворение, заметив, что тот приземлился лицом прямо в оставшуюся после вчерашнего дождя лужу.

Трое против двоих, отлично.

Он отскочил в сторону, уходя от проклятия собственного противника, быстро взмахнул палочкой, применяя Таранталлегру, и пока тот, опешив, пытался понять, что сделать со своими неожиданно пустившимися в пляс ногами, использовал на нём Ступефай.

Ну, теперь шансы были равными.

Чжунэ повернулся к Чжинхвану, который должен был одновременно сражаться с двумя противниками, и с удивлением обнаружил, что один из Чистильщиков лежал на асфальте и громко храпел.

Почему бы и не использовать усыпляющее заклинание, действительно. Ничем не хуже его варианта с танцами.

Чжинхван и Сьюзан обменивались атакующими заклинаниями с такой скоростью, что Чжунэ даже не удавалось толком разглядеть их палочки. 

Вот Сьюзан делает резкое движение рукой, и Чжинхван поспешно наклоняется назад, едва ли не сгибаясь пополам, чтобы избежать летящего в него заклинания. Которое в результате попадает в окно многострадального кафе, а все осколки сыплются тоже на Чжинхвана. Вот Чжинхван выдаёт серию взмахов, из палочки один за другим вырывается шесть красных лучей подряд — Экспеллиармусы, не иначе, — от которых Сьюзан уклоняется короткими перебежками. А затем она, вероятно потеряв терпение, отправила в Чжинхвана очередное заклинание.

Ярко-зелёную Аваду ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

У Чжунэ словно из лёгких выбило весь воздух, он дёрнулся вперёд, крепче сжав собственную палочку и даже не представляя, что он может сделать — бросить в Сьюзан Ступефаем, который она наверняка увидит, даже если не будет смотреть в его сторону? — но ничего делать не потребовалось.

Татуировки на руках Чжинхвана засветились красным, он сделал всего один шаг в сторону и резко оказался у Сьюзан за спиной. Она тут же обернулась, но всё равно не успела уклониться — Чжинхван снова использовал серию Экспеллиармусов, и третий попал точно в цель. Следом Сьюзан оказалась связана Инкарцеро, а Чжинхван устало вздохнул и убрал её палочку в карман мантии.

Похоже, татуировки действительно были оберегающими. Какое счастье.

Чжунэ собрал палочки своих противников и подошёл к Чжинхвану.

— Отличная работа, — похвалил его тот. У него сияли глаза, на щеке был тонкий порез, вероятно доставшийся из-за разбитого окна. Он казался очень умиротворенным и улыбался, глядя на Чжунэ.

Чжунэ подумал — сейчас. Сейчас хороший момент, чтобы наконец признаться в своей симпатии, сказать всё как есть, выкинуть это из своей головы и перестать прокручивать в голове бесконечные сценарии.

Он открыл рот. 

И закрыл его.


End file.
